fatal_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkseid
|-|Post-Flashpoint= |-|Post-Crisis= |-|Pre-Crisis= |-|Soulfire= Summary Darkseid (pronounced "Darkside") is a fictional supervillain appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics. He is the ruler of the planet Apokolips and a primary enemy of Superman and the Justice League. He is a New God who seeks to find the Anti-Life Equation, a power of the Source that allows one to submit everything to the user's will, even death. With it, Darkseid plans to conquer the universe, destroying all free will in the process. Darkseid was created by writer-artist Jack Kirby and made a cameo appearance in Superman's Pal Jimmy Olsen #134 in 1970 before making his full first appearance in Forever People #1 in 1971. Powers and Stats Key: Pre-Crisis Avatars | Post-Crisis Avatars | Post-Flashpoint Avatars | True Self | Soulfire Tier: 3-A | 4-A to 3-B | At least 5-A | 2-B | Unknown Name: ''' Darkseid / Uxas '''Epithets: Boss Dark Side, God of Evil Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of Thousands of Years Race: New God Classification: Ruler of Apokolips Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Intelligence, Immortality (Types 1), Energy Manipulation, Energy Waves, Matter Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Control, Teleportation, Flight, Size-Alteration, Time Travel Attack Potency: Universe level (Constantly depicted as a threat to Superman) | Multi-Solar System level (Most avatars of Darkseid are capable of easily combating the likes of Superman and Wonder Woman) to Multi-Galaxy level (The absolute strongest Avatars of Darkseid were capable of fighting against two Doctor Fates at once, and also acted as 1/5 of a power that matched the Anti-Life Entity that destroyed a universe) | At least Large Planet level (Strong enough to knock Superman unconscious with an Omega Beam) | Multiverse level | Multiverse level Speed: Supremely FTL+ (Scaling from Superman) | Supremely FTL+ (Scaling from Superman) | Supremely FTL+ (Scaling from Superman) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Durability: Universe level | Multi-Solar System level to Multi-Galaxy level | At least Large Planet level | Multiverse level | Multiverse level Lifting Strength: At least Stellar | At least Stellar | At least Stellar | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Universal | Multi-Solar System '''to '''Multi-Galactic | At least Class XKJ (Superior to Superman) | Multiversal | Multiversal Range: Cross-Universal | Cross-Universal | Cross-Universal | Multiversal | Multiversal Stamina: Virtually Inexhaustible Mental Capacity: Genius / Master Telepath Fighting Experience: Class S-1 (Apokoliptian Fighting Arts / Hundreds of Thousands of Years) Standard Equipment: Mother Box Weaknesses: Radion (Weakens and kills New Gods) Notable Powers/Techniques/Equipment Powers New God Physiology: The beings of Apokolips call themselves Gods and live outside of normal time and space in a realm called the Fourth World. These New Gods have evolved due to their close proximity to the Source, a primeval energy, believed to be one of the ultimate foundations of the Universal Expression of Energy, along with their superior technology, into beings of genetic stability and evolutionary perfection. The denizens of New Genesis are immortal, stronger, faster, and smarter than homo sapiens, despite their resemblance. *'Superhuman Strength:' Darkseid is an extremely powerful alien hailing from planet Apokolips, who possesses colossal super-strength. Darkseid's full strength potential varies depending on the incarnation. Overall, because he is a high-tier cosmic being, Darkseid can easily overpower and kill humans and most galactic beings, he can bend and break through virtually any man-made material, can lift extremely heavy objects, and decimate full-sized buildings and other structures with his might. He possesses enough strength to match beings such as Superman and Wonder Woman in combat. Depending on the incarnation, he could overpower Superman with nothing but brute strength, or vice versa. As a god of New Genesis, he is able to break even the strongest of metals, once breaking a Green Lantern Ring with his bare hands. It is generally accepted that Darkseid is multi million mega ton range of strength and is among the universe's strongest beings. *'Superhuman Speed:' Although rarely displayed, Darkseid can react and maneuver faster than the healthiest and strongest human athlete who partakes in daily exercise. However, Darkseid cannot run or move nearly as fast as speeders like Superman or the Flash. In some cases, however, he would often surprise Superman by appearing right behind him. It has been seen that Darkseid can react in microseconds. *'Superhuman Stamina:' It is generally accepted that Darkseid can maintain continuous movement and strenuous exercise for unlimited periods of time without ever getting weary or tired in the process, and it that regard, he can battle other aliens for extended amounts of time before tiring. *'Invulnerability:' Darkseid is extremely resistant to most forms of physical and mental harm. Darkseid's full durability capacity varies depending on the incarnation. Overall, because he is a high-tier cosmic being, humans could not even begin to harm him, bullets bounce off him, rockets, bombs and lasers will not even leave a mark on him, and high-voltage energy emissions cannot penetrate through him. He is completely immune to all earthly diseases and viruses. Despite his resistance, other high-tier cosmic beings like Superman or the Martian Manhunter can cause him great distress and pain. Also, materials forged from his home world can hurt him as well. *'Immortality:' As a god of Apokolips, Darkseid can live almost indefinitely, as he cannot age, wither, or degrade. However, though it is nearly impossible for him to die, other high-tier beings like Kryptonians or the Spectre could kill him. *'Omega Effect:' Darkseid wields a cosmic energy field called "Omega Effect", which proves integral, as it is the core from which his other abilities manifest from. This effect allows him to transverse through time and space, also enabling him to break barriers and force-fields. *'Omega Beams:' Darkseid's main power. He focuses this power as a form of energy that he fires from his eyes. This effect is not only a relentless attack, but it is capable of teleporting the target to any location Darkseid chooses and recall them later or erase the target from the universe and similarly reform them. Darkseid has pinpoint control over his Omega Beams, and his unerring aim allows it to travel in straight lines or bend, twist or curve around corners. It has been shown that the Omega Beams are ineffective against the bracelets of Wonder Woman, as they were created from the Olympian Aegis. He has claimed that no being had yet withstood the full force of the Omega Beam, but Doomsday and Superman nonetheless survived the attack. *'Telepathy:' Darkseid can easily read minds of others anywhere in entire Universe. In this ability, he can also attack or invade someone's mind with images. *'Mind Control:' Darkseid can control the actions, thoughts and speech of humans just by thinking. In the scope of this ability, he can apparently, control and take over 100 individuals at once, indicating the capacity potential his brain can achieve. **'Psionic Possession:' Darkseid's psychic abilities allow him to possess an individual and negate any superhuman abilities they may have. *'Telekinesis:' Darkseid can mentally influence the movement of objects and people with his mind; he often makes things float with simple gestures of his hand. *'Matter Manipulation:' Darkseid can transmute and manipulate matter, and in extension atoms, at will; he can destroy humans with a mere thought, and as such, he can even create his own creature complexions by design out of nothing, as he did when he created the being known as Strayne. Also, Darkseid can cause organisms to degrade and de-evolve. **'Molecular Dispersion:' He is also able to dissipate and disperse the molecules of an object or organism, effectively erasing them from existence. *'Erosion Blasts:' Darkseid is able to project energy from his hands as well as his eyes. To this effect the blasts can sustain damages from eradication to withering in effect, using both aspects to a devastating degree. *'Avatar Creation:' A simple thought allows Darkseid to create liable avatars if/when the need arises. *'Teleportation:' Darkseid can teleport himself and other beings anywhere in the entire Universe even through other dimensions at a mere thought. *'Size Alteration:' Darkseid can easily manipulate his size, density and mass just by thinking, enabling him to become any size he wants. *'Chronokinesis:' Darkseid can move and transverse through time at ease. *'Power Distribution:' Darkseid could endow his lesser subjects with enormous powers. either granting them new abilities, increasing old ones they already possess or restoring lost powers to others at higher levels. He has done so with Mantis, Dr. Bedlam, Mary Marvel and his son Kalibak. Feats Explanations Gallery Trivia Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:DC Comics Category:Male Characters Category:Supervillains Category:Tier 2